Olympian and Egyptian Gods
by Annila
Summary: A thunderstorm is on the rage. Of course Zeus is behind the thunderstorm. What made Zeus so mad? Is it true that Horus angered the king of the gods? Are they really going to war? As usual, the demigods and hosts of the gods are sucked into this chaos.
1. Thunderstorm

**Copyright Info: I do not own Percy Jacksons or the Kanes Chronicle. This story was written for pure entertainment and the owner, Annila, is not writing it for profit or money of any kind.**

**This story takes place after The Last Olympian and The Throne of Fire.**

* * *

><p>Olympian and Egyptian Gods<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Thunderstorm

* * *

><p>Zeus was not happy. Thunder rumbled in Olympus and the ground shook. The gods in Olympus sensed this and whispered among themselves. No one knew what caused Zeus to be so upset.<p>

"Hermes!" Zeus roared. Thunder flashed across the skies.

In an instant, the messenger appeared in the throne room and bowed to the King of the Gods. "You called?"

"Tell everyone that a meeting will take place in two days," Zeus said stoically. "Tell them that they better be there. Including Hades."

Hermes nodded and disappeared to carry out Zeus's order. More lightning continued and Zeus gripped the edge of his chair tightly. Deep in the Duat, Horus stirred restlessly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Camp Half Blood, the demigods were having a sword throwing concert. The objective was to see who could throw their sword the highest without accidentally killing anyone. Most of them were uninjured and so far, Percy was winning.<p>

"Not bad for a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth, his girlfriend, said to him.

"Thanks." Percy smiled at her.

"I don't know," Rachel criticized. "His throw _was _a little wobbly and it lacked- well I don't know...strength."

"True. I bet I can throw better," Annabeth agreed.

"Hey!"

Annabeth received a sword from a demigod and launched it into the air. The campers watched closely and their eyes widened in shock. Annabeth had thrown her sword thirty feet in the air, beating Percy by ten feet.

Percy grumbled and grabbed another sword. "If that's the way you wa_nt it to_ be then _bring it_!"

The two demigods competed with each other competitively and in the end, Annabeth won by fifty feet. Percy came second with thirty-eight.

Annabeth laughed joyously and patted Percy on the back. "Better luck next time Seaweed Brain."

Rachel and her high-fived. The campers laughed at this turn of events and Percy looked down, embarrassed by the fact that he had been beaten by his girlfriend.

There was a flash of lightning and thunder crashed in the sky. The ground began shaking violently and Percy was jerked off of his feet.

"Earthquake!" someone cried.

The doors and windows began to rattle and the demigods swayed uneasily and some fell on the ground. Then thunder zapped right in the middle of the camp and a big crack formed. There were screams heard now and the earthquake got even more violent. Then it stopped. Just like that.

Nothing could be heard except for the occasional heavy breathing. Percy groaned and climbed dizzily to his feet. He had a few bruises and scratches on his arms and legs, nothing major. Annabeth was completely unscathed.

"What was that?" a girl asked. "Was it Zeus?"

"Lightning, earthquakes, thunder. Of course it's Zeus!" a boy retorted. Percy recognized him as one of the sons of Hermes.

"Why is Zeus mad?" another boy questioned. An argument erupted out as people tried to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Silence!" Chiron said cutting all the debates short. Everyone looked towards him expecting an explanation of the chaos.

"I have came to a conclusion," Chiron continued. "I believe that Zeus is mad."

Some people rolled their eyes. A girl even shouted out "Obviously!" They began to argue and fight among themselves again and Chiron had to raise up his hand for silence.

Dionysus yawned and came out of his cabin right at that moment. "What's with the ruckus?"

"There was a violent thunderstorm and it cracked half the camp!" a boy shouted out.

Dionysus looked uninterestedly at the large crack. "Yep that is one big crack. I hope a lot of demigods died today. Now excuse me I have to go look for some grapes."

"Do you know anything about this?" Chiron asked Dionysus.

Dionysus shrugged. "I don't know and I plainly don't care. It's known of your business."

"But Zeus is your boss," a daughter of Iris said. "You should want to know why he's mad. Do you really want him to be going around blasting thunder and creating earthquakes?"

"If it kills off some demigod and if I get to go back to Olympus then yes, I do."

"But-"

There was a bright flash of light and Hermes appeared looking frantic.

"Meeting on Mt. Olympus in two days," Hermes said. He disappeared quickly.

Most of the demigods flinched at Hermes' arrival and were shocked at the fact that they didn't turn into dust.

"Light travel," Annabeth informed Percy. "Opposite of shadow traveling."

Percy nodded. His girlfriend knew just about everything as far as he's concerned.

Dionysus sighed. "I knew that was going to happen! I just didn't think it would happen this soon.."

* * *

><p>"Alright repeat it one more time and focus!" Sadie said. "<em>Ha-di! <em>Repeat after me! _Ha-di!_"

"_Ha-di!_" the class repeated. A penguin magically appeared out of nowhere, but most of the bricks blew up.

Sadie rolled her eyes. Felix seemed to never change.

"Good job," Sadie announced to the whole class. "If I didn't know you guys personally, I would've thought that you were professional _ha-di _magicians."

The class cheered. Sadie smiled at them and gives them a thumbs up.

"Class dismissed."

The magicians quickly left the room and Carter appeared at the doorway.

"I think you should come and see this," Carter said motioning towards the window.

Sadie shrugged, "Whatever. It's probably something stupid again."

Sadie positioned herself at the window and peeked out of it. Goosebumps appeared on Sadie's arms and her blood suddenly turned cold. The wild thunderstorm in Manhattan was coming closer. She could clearly see the powerful thunder and rain.

"Are you freaking serious?" Sadie ranted. "A thunderstorm? At this time?"

Carter nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I heard that Manhattan has been experiencing some big earthquakes lately. You should see the news. Half of the buildings where the earthquake hit were destroyed. Completely annihilated."

"Do you think it has something to do with the rising of the Giant Snake?" Sadie asked sincerely.

"Who knows," Carter answered. "And even Amos and Bast doesn't know."

The two fell into an eerie silence. Thunder rumbled softly and rain began to fall against the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. :)**


	2. War Declared

**Copyright info: I don't own anything in this chapter except the plotline.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and added me to their alert list! :D After reading the reviews, I realized I did make some mistakes. XD Alright here's an explanation for the earthquakes: Um Zeus's thunder are so powerful they cause the ground to crack which reverberates and creates a powerful earthquake. A much more simple explanation is that Zeus is so awesome he can create earthquakes. And yes I totally forgot that Percy is invincible but at least we had some girl power back there. Oh and Carter and Sadie could've contracted Amos by phone or something. Anyways on to the story! Sorry for the long note.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

War Declared

* * *

><p>The room was silent as the Olympian gods anxiously waited for Zeus to speak. Zeus just sat silently on his throne chair without saying a word. They could faintly hear thunder rumbling outside.<p>

"Um...dad?" Apollo said nervously.

"Where's Hades?" Zeus roared. "Hermes!"

Hermes winced. "Oh oops. I totally forgot to tell him. Hehe."

Zeus glared at him and the messenger god shrank in fear. "GO GET HIM!"

Hermes disappeared immediately and the room relapsed into an awkward silence. No one dared spoke or listen to music on their i-pods.

A few moments passed. Zeus began to fidget.

"What's taking him so long!" Zeus thundered. Literally.

The gods began to worry. They were going to be punished if Hermes didn't hurry back. Then, Athena had an idea.

"Your favorite drama show House is on," Athena informed him. Zeus lightened up a bit.

"Oh. We should watch some while we wait for Hermes," Zeus said brightly but he was still clearly angry.

Zeus snapped his fingers and a huge TV _dramatically _appeared in midair with electricity sizzling on the edges. So while the gods waited for Hermes and Hades to appear they watched a few episodes of House.

Zeus enjoyed the show firmly but some of the gods didn't agree. Finally Artemis cracked.

"I can't take this anymore," Artemis whispered to Aphrodite. "They show women in sexist ways. Why do the women keep on getting punished?"

"You don't like it?" Aphrodite whispered back slightly shocked. "I love it!"

"Quit your gossiping!" the queen of the heavens snapped. She was on edge lately due to an obvious reason.

They silenced up. After a few more minutes, Ares groaned out-loud.

"Let's watch something else!" Ares said. "Something bloody and violent like I don't know! Saw!"

"No," Poseidon said. "Let's watch something else that has to do with the sea. Maybe Pirates of the Caribbean."

The gods began to argue over what they should watch.

"I want to watch Twilight!" Aphrodite demanded lovingly.

Zeus growled. "Shut your trap. I can't hear what they're saying."

The gods quieted down because Zeus was already blistering mad and they didn't want to annoy him further. It was complete torture for some of them.

During the last few minutes of episode twenty-four, Hades and Hermes appeared via godly teleportation.

"Move!" Zeus exclaimed when they came. "I can't see the TV!"

Hades looked behind him at the TV. "I can see that your taste in TV shows are the same...as your taste in manners and clothes."

"What was that?" Zeus asked him threateningly.

"I brought him as you wanted," Hermes interrupted.

Zeus grumbled. "Alright. Let's get the meeting started."

He clapped his hands and the TV disappeared in a flashy way. Poseidon muttered under his breath "Dramatic as always_."_ He was lucky Zeus couldn't hear.

"I presume that you are all familiar with Horus. That Egyptian...god." Zeus spatted out the last word as if he despised using it in the same sentence as Horus.

The gods nodded in reply.

"He did something _inexcusable. _Something I would rather not say because the thought of it makes my blood boil," Zeus fumed.

The gods hesitatingly glanced at each other. None of them dared asked Zeus what Horus did. Knowing how wars started the Olympian way, it was probably something stupid.

"We are going to war," Zeus concluded.

Most of the gods groaned inwardly. Ares pumped his fist in the air.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said excitedly. "I'll get the weapons ready!"

"I believe that is my job," Hephaestus said dangerously low.

"But my weapons are way better than yours!" Ares declared.

"My cereal is best," Demeter added. "All problems can be solve with...cereal."

And so that is how another argument broke out. Zeus nodded in agreement at everything. He was already plotting Horus's demise. In his mind, Horus was already in the palm of his hands and being tortured.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-blood, everyone was sword fighting. Swords were almost all they thought about lately.<p>

"Do you think that someone stole his thunderbolt again?" Percy asked as he disarmed Annabeth.

"I high doubt that," Annabeth said getting out a knife. She dodged a blow from Percy's Riptide.

Percy frowned. "I wonder-"

"Everyone close your eyes!" Chiron suddenly shouted. The demigods obeyed him without any further thought.

When they opened they eyes, they saw an extremely disturbed Dionysus.

"We just had a war against the Titans," Dionysus grumbled. "But now we're having another one? This is just great."

"We're going to war?" a boy gasped. Because whenever the gods went to war, the demigods were involved one way or another.

"Again?" Clarisse said. "Hm on second thought this might be fun."

"True that," another boy from the Ares cabin said.

"Who are we up against?" Chiron inquired worryingly.

"The Egyptians," Dionysus simply stated.

* * *

><p>"The thunderstorm is getting worse," Carter said.<p>

"Good thing we have magic protecting this house huh?" Sadie said.

"Yeah." Carter's eyebrows furrowed. "Anubis?"

Sadie shrieked and dropped off the couch. "Wha?"

"Hi," Anubis greeted. "You guys look well."

"What are you doing here mister?" Sadie said regaining her composure. She pointed accusingly at him. "Next time give me a warning or something when you just pop in!"

Anubis tilted his head. "I thought you wanted to see me more often."

Sadie blushed.

"Why are you here?" Carter asked getting to the main point. "Did something happen to Amos?"

"No," Anubis answered. "I need you to come with me. Ra, well technically Horus, and the rest of the gods want to see you."

"What about the other hosts?"

"You can tell them later. This is urgent." Anubis motioned towards a black door that materialized out of nowhere.

The two young magicians stepped forward and instantly came to the throne room of Ra.

Ra smiled at the magicians. "Cookies."

Horus stepped forward respectively. "Hello, Sadie...and Carter. Nice to see you."

Carter sighed. He guess that Horus still didn't forgive him for resurrecting Ra.

Iris stared at Sadie. "We have...sad news to bear. We are going to war."

Sadie stopped staring at Anubis and looked back at the goddess with wings. "Apophis has risen?"

"No," Thoth said. "This has nothing to do with that. No. We are at war because a certain someone has angered Zeus."

"Hey," Horus exclaimed. "It wasn't all my fault! You were there!"

"Wait hold on," Carter butted in. "Isn't Zeus a fictional god found in just Greek mythology?"

"I wish," Horus replied curtly. "Nope. He is completely real and alive and he wants to kill me. Of course I can't be killed because I'm awesome, but he's still attempting to murder me. Which makes me slightly offended. He thinks he's better than me. Well I'll show him!"

Sadie glanced at her brother. "Amos did mention something once about other gods."

Carter thoughtfully looked up. "Hm yeah I think he did." Carter turned his head towards Horus. "What does that got to do with us?"

Horus and most of the gods in the room grinned evilly.

_How do I get myself into these situations, _Sadie thought wistfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for chapter two! It was a bit of a filler chapter. You'll find out what Horus did eventually if you're curious. Feel free to point out any mistakes I make. :) I would appreciate it.**


	3. Mission Received

**Copyright info: Refer to the first two chapters.**

**I'm so sorry that it's short! I'm just very busy right now and I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I can't find time right now! Sorry! Also just for you to know the story will be updated weekly on Sundays.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Mission Received

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at Dionysus in disbelief and shock. For a wild moment Percy thought that Dionysus was joking.<p>

"So we have to fight mummies and stuff?" Percy asked the God of Wine.

"I dunno," Dionysus replied helpfully. "Probably."

"Cool so do we like...stab them with our swords and weapons or do we pull hard on their wrappings?" Percy asked.

Dionysus ignored him. "There's also something else you should know. The Egyptians also have gods. These gods are super powerful and will probably kill most of you. That is all. Oh and they will try to kill you once you leave the protection of the camp."

"But camp is over in a few days," a girl from the Iris cabin cried.

"Not my problem," Dionysus said. "Zeus also requires full support from you demigod people. You can aid us by getting rid of some kids."

"Kids? Why are they so important?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully. "Are they Egyptian demigods?"

"You can say that," Dionysus answered. "Yup that is your mission. Have fun. I am needed on Olympus. Isn't that great? My punishment is cut short because of the war!"

"Wait-"

Dionysus started to transport,but Percy covered his girlfriend's eyes just in time.

"He forgot to tell us their names," Annabeth murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>The demigods were all at their appropriate eating tables after sacrificing food to the gods when Chiron cleared his throat. They all turned to face him.<p>

"Alright," Chiron said. "We know what we must do, sorta. I have thought it over and know how we should start our mission. We have to go to Egypt."

There were a few cries of outrage at this. They couldn't just drop everything and go just because the gods asked them to. Heck, they didn't even know who to hunt down when they get there.

"We leave tomorrow," Chiron said simply leaving no further room for argument.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the short story. :3 I'm really sorry that it's short. Really. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter though! You guys made my day!**


	4. The Beginning of the War

**Copyright info: I don't own Percy Jacksons or Kane Chronicles, only the storyline.**

**I was berry lazy to update and I had a busy schedule too on top of that. Anyways that is now over and I shall update more often now! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The Beginning of the War

* * *

><p>Feeling quite revengeful against Horus, Zeus allowed the demigods to travel by plane all the way to Egypt. It had taken more than ten hours to get there and by then, the demigods were starting to feel excited at the prospect of an adventure in Egypt. Well, most of them.<p>

"I bet monsters within a forty miles radius could sense us," Percy glumly told Annabeth. "Tell me when you start seeing mummies."

"I doubt we would see a single mummy," Annabeth said pleasantly. "Mummies only attack if people intrude them in their resting places and couldn't care less about demigods. There seems to be a lack of monsters in Egypt for some reason. I read it in the _Famed Monsters of Egypt._"

"Of course you did," Percy said still in a foul mood. He had recently told his mom he was traveling to Egypt to assassinate some kids and she insisted upon packing a bunch of suitcases. Percy could hardly care less about clothes and no other demigod except him brought anything except a light backpack with only the necessary things required because they needed to be able to flee at a moment's notice. They were in enemy territory and having to carry heavy loads all the time was strenuous and a liability.

"Alright we're here!" Chiron announced. "It will only take a second to buy the tickets so please wait a bit and keep together."

The Great Pyramid, the most famous and biggest pyramid in Egypt, was looming in front of the demigods. A bunch of humans were standing in front of a ticket booth and there was already a long line leading into the pyramid.

"I always wanted to see a mummy," a young demigod said to his best friend. "You got the weapons ready?"

Percy's mood dampened even further.

"Here let me help you," Rachel said noticing Percy's discomfort. By some miracle, Rachel's father allowed her to tag along with them on their dangerous mission. Percy wondered what type of blackmail or bribery she used.

"Thanks," Percy replied after Rachel grabbed his second largest suitcase. "Look at how helpful she is, Annabeth."

"Be a man, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted leaving him behind.

Rachel shrugged. "I agree honestly. Hey, since you're invincible, shouldn't you have super strength too?"

"I'm not a superhero with mutant powers," Percy said grumpily. "Who's stupid idea was it to go to the Great Pyramid anyways?"

"Annabeth's," Rachel said. "Remember? She said something about lots of hidden passage ways and traps in that place that could possibly hide a bunch of Egyptian demigods. It might even be their official hideout."

Annabeth somehow Percy's remark about her idea and turned around to glower at Percy. Percy waved back nervously.

"Well I suppose it makes sense." Percy sighed. The first sight of an airport and Percy was shipping his luggage back to America.

* * *

><p>The Olympian Gods were in their strategy room, located on Mount Olympus, and were thinking of brilliant ideas and possible plans and techniques.<p>

"America, Greek, and Rome are our primary territories," Athena declared marking a large map with bobby pins. "And they have Egypt and parts of Manhattan on their side. What else am I missing?"

"I dunno," Ares said. "Shouldn't you know this stuff already since you're the Goddess of Wisdom?"

"Goddess of _Wisdom_. Get your facts right," Athena snapped in his face.

"Well what about Asia?" Artemis asked pointing the large land that contained Vietnam, China, and some other countries.

"It belongs to the Asians obviously. It's not wise to mess around with their various Gods." Athena analyzed the map. "I believe that they have Russia too."

"...why Russia?" Hermes inquired with confusion on his face.

"Why do we have America on our side?"

"Touche."

"What's our plan?" Zeus demanded.

"As we currently speak, our demigods are looking for the Egyptian hosts which takes care of that. Without the hosts, the Egyptian gods are defenseless and cannot defend their home turf. Until the hosts are all dead, we can't do anything," Athena said logically.

"What? You mean we can't do anything?" Ares cried in outrage.

"It has always been against the rules to intervene with human life directly without a reason," Athena said. "Besides Dionysus had told the demigods everything they needed to know. Right, Dionysus?"

"Um yeah," Dionysus replied uncertainly. "Sure..."

Athena stared at him. "Hmph. If anything goes wrong, it's all on you."

All the gods turned to stare at him. The God of Wine nervously squirmed in his seat.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to not tell anyone else?" Carter questioned Sadie for the fifteenth time that day. "I mean... what if we need backup?"<p>

"I'm sure." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Besides we need people to defend the mansion."

"Yeah, but we could've brought one more person along with us. Bast wanted to do more than buy us tickets."

"No. Besides Bast is needed with the other gods," Sadie said looking up at the Great Pyramid. "It'll be harder if we have to bring like thirty people with us into the pyramid. We are attempting to take something here that does not belong to us!"

"Yeah I guess," Carter resented. "How do we know what it is when we find it?"

"Well Horus said it was a purple amulet in the shape of a cat," Sadie said. "We'll find it eventually."

Carter nodded and the two siblings were suddenly quiet. They didn't want to think about what had to be done after the Amulet of Regenerative Energy was found.

"Why do we have to obey them?" Sadie wondered rebelliously. "It's not like this is our war!"

"...Sadie. Right now is not the time to start a revolution," Carter said quietly.

Sadie stayed silent. No matter how much she didn't like it, her brother was right. They can't afford to start a revolution right now. Maybe in the future. Just maybe.

Sadie and Carter were prepared to buy their tickets when something strange caught their eyes. There, among the other tourists, was a man- well a horse- a man-horse...buying waiting to buy a ticket into the pyramid apparently.

"Urr is it a demon?" Carter whispered to Sadie. "Should we attack?"

"There's too many people around here," Sadie whispered back. "Just ignore it."

They continued to stare at the man-horse.

"Um let's buy our tickets," Carter said. Sadie nodded.

After buying their tickets, Carter accidentally bumped into a gloomy looking guy carrying lots of stuff.

"Oops sorry." Carter eyed his suitcase and bags. "What's with the baggage? How come you didn't leave them behind at your hotel?"

"My mom packed all of this stuff," the boy grumbled. Carter had a feeling his arms were sore and dipped his head in sympathy. "We're only going to be in Egypt for about two days at most and she's freaking out about me."

"Dude that sucks," Carter said. "And she made you pack all of that stuff?"

"Yeah," the boy replied. "My name is Perseus Jackson. People just call me Percy."

"My name is Carter Kane," Carter said. Percy seemed like a nice guy. "My sister and I are here to check out the Great Pyramid."

"Are you locals?" Percy asked.

"No," Carter replied. "We're visiting here from Manhattan."

"Manhattan is an awesome place to live." Percy grinned.

"Yeah! It's totally cool!"

"Percy we're leaving," a girl with blonde hair said.

"Oh, this is Carter," Percy informed her. Then he turned to Percy. "And this is Annabeth, my girfriend."

"Hey," Carter cheeped. In Carter's opinion, Annabeth was totally hot. Of course. Not as hot as Zia, but how did Percy managed to get someone so good looking?

Annabeth simply nodded at Carter. "C'mon Percy."

Percy waved at Carter apologetically. "See you around!"

"Later."

Percy and his girlfriend left him and joined a much larger group of kids. And at the front was...the man-horse. Carter was bewildered. Percy was working for a demon?...No...not that..the demon wanted to eat them? It wasn't impossible. What should he do? Should he attack right now? What about his sister? Was she done buying the tickets?

"Carter?" Sadie nudged her brother waving a ticket in his face. "Hello?"

"The man-horse...a centaur I think...is planning something evil," Carter pointed towards the large group disappearing into the pyramid. "Look he has those kids with him."

"Yeah, but the donkey isn't doing anything so whatever. All donkeys are evil and we have much more important things to do right now. Let's go after them if you're so worried." Sadie proceeded to follow the group with Carter behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do they give tours of the Great Pyramid? O.O Eh in this story they do so go along with it. :) I hope you liked it!**


	5. Deeper into the Pyramid

**Copyright info: I do not own Percy Jacksons or the Kane Chronicles. Everything used in this story is for pure entertainment and not for a profit of any kind.**

**:) Hey. How's it going? I'm done with summer school and can update this story much more often now. :3 Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their alert/favorite lists! Also before I forget, the newspaper piece takes place in the future before it happened!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Deeper into the Pyramid

* * *

><p><em>The Egyptian Times~ THE GREAT PYRAMID COLLAPSES? ~ By Rebecca Susanna<br>_

_On Thursday August 16, 2011, the Great Pyramid collapsed, burying half of the tourists with it. Investigators are baffled and are not sure about what had caused this destruction. Some witnesses have reported seeing two kids being chased by scorpions the size of a small car. Scientists claim that this is a hoax and that they were just hallucinations caused by the lack of light in the pyramid.  
><em>

_"I'm not lying!" James Syndron, one of the tourists, exclaimed. "I saw them with my own eyes! Those scorpions!"_

_They are still investigating this case. The other half of the pyramid is inaccessible and the tours have been called off for now._

_Also the so called- Monster Storm- is not letting up. If anything, it's getting worse. But fortunately, the storm is not moving at all and has halted. Twenty-thousand people have already died and it is recommended that people in California evacuate right away._

* * *

><p>The pyramid was dark and creepy. Carter and his sister's footsteps echoed off the walls and rebounded back to them. Their only source of light was a flashlight which Sadie happened to have all along. They were some distance behind a much larger group up ahead of them.<p>

"I heard that the Great Pyramid had a lot of traps," Carter said nervously. "Be careful for fake doorways and trap steps. There's been a total of twenty disappearances reported in the Great Pyramid."

"Please nothing is going to happen," Sadie said annoyed. "Look, there's people up ahead. Do you see them dying or disappearing mysteriously?"

"I'm just stating the facts here!" Carter exclaimed. "We might not even die because of some stupid trap! What if we get attacked by mummies?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. Sometimes her brother was plain annoying. He worries too much in her opinion.

The large group up ahead of them continued on unperturbed.

"Can you see any possible hideouts?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yes, I've seen about twenty," Annabeth stated. "But we can't be sure which one is the hideout. Besides, there are some trap doors in this Pyramid and we could possibly die if we choose the wrong one."

"Awesome," Percy said sarcastically. "And what are some of these traps?"

"Oh I heard about this one filled with rattlesnakes," Annabeth replied. "And there's this one where you step in it and there's nothing beneath it at all. Also there's this one with a whole bunch of hungry alligators at the end. And-"

"Kay that's enough." Rachel waved her hands frantically. "I don't really need to know how I'm going to die."

Annabeth blinked her eyes at her. "If you say so. What about you Percy? Would you like to-"

"Um, I agree with Rachel," Percy said. "It's nice of you to ask though."

Annabeth shrugged and continued to follow the group.

"Hey look!" One of the demigods pointed at a statue of Anubis holding a torch. "There's a doorway next to it!"

Sadie's ears perked up at the name Anubis. "I almost forgot that they had statues of him too..."

Chiron nodded. "Let's go in."

The large group started to disappear into the dark doorway. Sadie and Carter hesitated behind them.

"I don't think we should follow them anymore," Sadie said. "Awhile back there, I saw a doorway with a statue of Isis next to it. We should follow that one."

"I agree."

The two hosts backtracked and entered the doorway unknowingly walking right into danger. Outside, the statue of Isis seemed to have a grimace etched into its face and had hieroglyphs on it that said in Egyptian into "Warning! Danger and certain death, up ahead!"

* * *

><p>The light began to get dimmer and the demigods started to feel increasingly anxious. There was a burst of cold air and most of them jumped in surprise. Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed it at nothing.<p>

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. "Put it away! You can accidentally injure someone!"

Percy checked his surroundings and saw no threat. His cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly putting Riptide away. "Hey, guys! There's something up ahead!"

He was right. Up ahead of the demigods was a purple light. Annabeth squinted her eyes so she could see it clearer. Rachel, the one with the clearest eyesight, figured out what it was way before any of the others did.

"It looks like a necklace," she told them. "It has a shape-like figure."

The amulet was laying on a stone table and slightly glowed in the dark. There was a feeling of power and energy emanating from it. It sent shivers down their very bones. The stone table had hieroglyphs engraved into the legs.

A daughter of Hermes bent down and prayed to her father for help. Using Hermes's powers, she deciphered the engravings.

"The Amulet of Regenerative Energy," she read. "Only the worthy ones with the Blood of the Pharaohs can use it. Anyone else who dare touch it- beware."

"I think we should leave it alone," Annabeth said to Chiron. "We shouldn't ignore the writings."

Chiron analyzed the amulet for any lethal properties. "There is something strange about that amulet. Blood of the Pharaohs...I somehow believe that the amulet will help us discover the hideout of the Egyptian demigods."

"You're forty-thousand years old!" a boy said. "Don't you know about any legends or myths that might help us?"

Chiron shook his head. "I may be old, but I do not know everything."

Unnervingly, Percy stared at the amulet. "It's calling out for me." He reached his hand towards the amulet. In a way, it _was _calling for Percy. The Son of Poseidon had a strange urge to touch the amulet.

They watched as Percy grabbed it and held it up. The ground began to shake.

"Everybody towards the exit!" Chiron bellowed.

The demigods sprinted towards the doorway in which they came in. The ceiling collapsed just as the last demigod made it out.

"That was close," Rachel panted. "I wonder what else is going to happen now? Things aren't usually this easy are they?"

"Yeah," Percy consented. "I hope the whole thing doesn't collapse on us."

"Percy...," Annabeth said while gulping. "Why are you holding a giant scorpion?"

Blankly, Percy looked down at his hand and yelped. In the place where the purple amulet was before, was a giant _black _scorpion. It looked dangerously venomous. Percy panicked and threw it pass some demigod's heads. The scorpion landed on its back but quickly righted itself and disappeared into one of an enormous crack.

"Well that was completely useless," Rachel said after a moment of silence. "Now we have to go back and my feet are starting to hurt."

* * *

><p>"These walls seem older than the ones outside," Sadie said shining the light onto the cracked walls. "Watch where you're going. The paths are uneven here."<p>

"Yeah," Carter said breathlessly. "Can you slow down a bit? My feet are aching."

"No."

"Thanks a lot." Carter sighed. Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. "SADIE! SOMETHING MOVED OVER THERE! SADIE!"

"Yeah, I'm listening," Sadie said. "Now shut up. You're just imagining things."

"No!" Carter cried. "I really saw something...SADIE! WHAT IS THAT?"

Sadie glanced at where Carter was pointing and dropped the flashlight accidentally. There was a giant black scorpion just right up ahead. On its back, Sadie could distinctively make out the carvings of a cat.

The scorpion quickly disappeared into the dark after the flashlight bounced on the ground once.

"A cat on a scorpion's back?" Sadie wondered to herself picking up the flashlight. The scorpion had disappeared. "The gods did mention something about the amulet taking different forms..."

"THAT'S NOT THE FREAKING AMULET!" Carter screeched. "IT WAS A BLACK SCORPION! SADIE, I THINK WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait we have to catch that thing to make sure it's not the amulet though!" Sadie insisted. She started to search for it with her flashlight. "Hmmm."

Carter felt something moved past his leg. "Sadie. I think you should point the flashlight behind me."

Sadie glared at him. "Fine." She shone it at him and then slowly turned forward again. "Carter. When I say go, run as fast as you can."

"Sadie?" Carter's voice quivered. "What's wrong?"

Something else crawled across his foot. "SADIE?"

Sadie shone the flashlight at him again. What Carter saw, made him scream. All around him, were dozens of tiny black scorpions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for now. :) I'll try to update this twice a week now since I'm not as busy anymore. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
><strong>


	6. Author's Note

**I'm very sorry, but I'm putting this on Hiatus. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise I'll write a monster chapter when I do come back. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and put me on the alert lists or favorites. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, but for now, Sayonara. -Annila  
><strong>


End file.
